My Sanctuary
by Neru
Summary: Ten deszcz pokazuje, jak bardzo ją zraniłeś... Setsuna x Sara, Kira x Setsuna


MY SANCTUARY

_Ten króciutki fic został napisany jedynie pod wpływem anime, wtedy nie czytałam jeszcze mangi. Teraz w ogóle bym go nie napisała, ale postanowiłam dać szansę jednemu z moich „błędów młodości" ;)_

Deszcz padał nieprzerwanie przez cały wieczór. Duże, zimne krople rozbijały się o chodnik i wpadały w brudne kałuże. Powietrze było boleśnie ciężkie, a szare chmury przykrywały całe ciemne niebo. Ale zaaferowany tłum zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Pędził wciąż przed siebie, mali ludzie topiący się w gwarze wielkiego miasta. Smutek i porażka jednostki nic nie znaczyły w morzu egoizmu i samowystarczalności. Cierpienie nikogo już nie obchodziło.

Dopóki nie dotknie właśnie ciebie.

Ulicą wlókł się nastoletni chłopak, kompletnie ignorując warunki atmosferyczne. Obserwował chodnik, jakby była to obecnie najbardziej interesująca rzecz na świecie. Czuł się podle, a z każdym krokiem jeszcze gorzej.

„_Ja... ja też go kocham, nie tak jak powinnam"_

Sara...

Setsuna nie przyznałby się do tego nawet przed sobą, ale największą przykrość sprawiało mu krzywdzenie innych. Nie dzielił się tym z nikim, bo uznaliby go za dziwadło. Zadawanie bólu innym było teraz modne. Krzywdź, bo sam zostaniesz skrzywdzony.

Wmawiał sobie, że skłamał mówiąc siostrze, iż jej nie kocha. Ale najgorsze było właśnie to, że wyznał jej szczerą prawdę.

„_Żartowałem. Jak mógłbym pokochać takie dziecko?"_

Musiał coś odpowiedzieć. Ubrał to w złe słowa, żeby ją zniechęcić, sprawić by go znienawidziła. Tyle, że on nigdy nie żartował. Naprawdę sądził, że zaplątał się w kazirodcze uczucie z własną siostrą. Lecz dzisiaj gdy wreszcie zdobył się na pocałunek, uderzyła go nowa myśl.

„Ja jej nie kocham w taki sposób" 

Zawsze była dla niego jedynie siostrą, a on wmówił sobie niewiadomo co. I przez jego niezdecydowanie ona cierpi. Setsuna stanął. Deszcz padał jeszcze bardziej uciążliwie, jakby nie mógł przestać. Jakby cały świat płakał. Poczuł, że musi coś ze sobą zrobić, gdyż inaczej zwariuje. Nieświadomie skierował się do jedynej osoby, której chciał zaufać.

„Co ty tu robisz? Nie mogłeś wybrać lepszej pogody na spacerek." przywitał go Kira, wpuszczając przemoczonego do suchej nitki chłopaka.

„Masz chwilę?"

„Gdybym nie miał, wyrzuciłbym cię za drzwi." wyjaśnił uprzejmie mężczyzna

„Ostrzegam, będę marudził" rzekł nieco drżącym głosem.

Po chłodnych policzkach spłynęło kilka łez. Kira spojrzał na niego miękko i ogarnęła go nagła chęć pogłaskania bladego policzka i objęcia zziębniętego ciała. Zamiast tego jednak rzekł:

„Przestań się mazać."

„Och, przymknij się i nie udawaj zimnego drania."

Mężczyzna usiadł na kanapie z cichym westchnieniem. Gestem zaproponował żeby chłopak zrobił to samo.

„Dobra, co nabroiłeś? A może to tylko trudności okresu dojrzewania?"

„Powiedziałem Sarze, że jej nie kocham." wydusił

„Jak to? Przecież... to nic wielkiego. Skoro rzeczywiście nic do niej nie czujesz, w sposób jakiego pragnie, to chyba lepiej było wyznać jej prawdę."

„Ale to ją zraniło. Nie lubię ranić ludzi. Poza tym teraz już sam nie wiem co czuję" ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

„W tym ci akurat nie pomogę. No przestań już, za bardzo przeżywasz." prychnął Kira

Na to nic już nie odpowiedział. Siedzieli tak razem nie odzywając się. Jedynym dźwiękiem, za to donośnym, było dzwonienie kropel w szyby.

„Przeszło ci?"

„Nie."

„Nie będą się o ciebie martwili?"

Setsuna obrzucił go morderczym spojrzeniem.

„Nawet jeśli, to już ich problem. Zresztą, dzisiaj nocuję u ciebie."

„Że co!"

„To, co słyszałeś" burknął Mudou i zwinął się w kłębek na kanapie.

Kira mruknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego. Zerknął na przymusowego towarzysza i zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu. „To głupie. Odbija mi." warknął do siebie.

„Wiesz że większość wariatów gada do siebie?" uśmiechnął się Setsuna złośliwie podniósłszy się z niewygodnej pozycji.

„Odezwał się normalny" odparował mężczyzna ale zaraz tego pożałował. Chłopak poczerwieniał lekko i zerwał się.

„No coś ty, nie to miałem na myśli."

„Jasne. Po prostu jestem zbyt nerwowy, zbyt płaczliwy i za głupi."

Chłopak zmierzał do drzwi. Kira złapał go za nadgarstek i przytulił zaraz jednak cofną ręce z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy i myślą /_Co ja u diabła robię/_ tłukącą się po głowie. Setsuna nie odwrócił się ani nic nie powiedział. Po chwili uśmiechnął się i rzekł:

"Przyjmuję przeprosiny."

„To nie były przep..." zaprotestował mężczyzna ale przerwał mu dotyk delikatnych ust na swoich wargach. Chciał go odepchnąć, ale było mu tak dobrze...

„Jak już jestem niezdecydowany i krzywdzę ludzi bezmyślnymi zachowaniami to już na maksa." wymamrotał Mudou w jego ciepłą szyję.

„To było niemądre. Mógłbym cię wyrzucić."

„Nie. Przecież ci się podobało."

„Nie brzmisz jak okrutny łamacz serc. Wyluzuj, Sara od tego nie umrze, spotka kogoś innego. Przestań się tak wszystkim przejmować, bo od tego zginiesz."

„Morały, morały. Ale dzięki za radę." uśmiechnął się Setsuna

Usiedli znowu na kanapie wsłuchując się w odgłosy miasta i muzykę cicho płynącą z radia. Po jakimś czasie chłopak zasnął. Kira z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach podniósł się i przykrył go kocem. Setsuna przez sen otoczył go ramionami i przytulił się do niego. Mężczyźnie nie pozostało nic innego jak odwzajemnić objęcie.

Deszcz nadal padał.

The End

By Neru

Styczeń 2004


End file.
